Doble
by milo-g
Summary: ― ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importa un perdedor como tú? ― ¿Quién descubriría que no eres tú? ― ¿Quién lamentaría tu desaparición? ― ¿Quién lloraría tu muerte? Red dio un paso hacia él y se agachó a su altura ―. Nadie ―susurró. ¡No-Participante de Nodrabliembre! Drabble semi-UA. StaminaShipping.


¡Uff! ¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo!

Drabble de horror/terror/miedo del reto del foro **DexHolders del Prof Oak** (link en mi perfil).

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Advertencias: StaminaShipping sin romance(?

Disfruten.

* * *

― ¡Perdedor! ―Exclamó el chico y luego lanzó una carcajada.

El azabache sentía sus ojos escocer y ya no le quedaban palabras para defenderse. Derrotado, salió corriendo, alejándose de su vecino y de su casa. No tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse, pero siguió corriendo. De un momento a otro, llegó al Bosque Verde, a pesar de que no recordaba haber salido de la ruta 1. Corrió un poco más ya que su confusión no le quitaba el malestar que sentía. Sin embargo, el golpe que se dio al tropezar con las raíces de un árbol, fue suficiente para que se calmara un poco. Trató de levantarse, pero su rodilla punzaba.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―Déjame en paz. No tengo ganas de verte ―le dio la espalda al recién llegado. No quería verlo, ni escucharlo. Quería que desapareciera.

― ¿Otra vez peleaste con Gary? ―Preguntó como si le importara, cosa que no se molestaba en fingir con su tono de voz.

―Lo dices como si fuéramos amigos que discutimos ―bufó ―. Y sí, otra vez peleamos.

El otro chico negó suavemente y dijo: ― ¿Cuándo vas a escucharme y hacer lo que digo?

― ¿Estás loco, Red? ―Exclamó, mirándolo horrorizado ―. ¡No voy a matarlo!

― ¡No estoy diciendo que lo mates! ―Exclamó con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos ―, yo hablo de mutilarlo o herirlo de gravedad.

El azabache se sentó en el suelo y se quitó la gorra. Luego se desacomodó los cabellos bruscamente, queriendo despejar su cabeza.

―Vamos, Ash ―Red se sentó a su lado ―, ¿Me dirás que nunca pensantes en eso?

Frunció el ceño y se alejó de él. Red sonrió y se volvió a parar.

―Sabía que esto pasaría, y me duele, pero… ―Red lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin demostrar ninguna emoción ―. Tenemos que separarnos.

Ash soltó una carcajada sarcástica ―. ¡Era hora! Te voy a extrañar, pero creo que es lo mejor para ti…

―El problema ―lo interrumpió Red ―, es que yo no me iré.

Ash tragó fuerte. Red lo seguía mirando fijamente sin siquiera parpadear.

―N-No puedes ―Ash frunció el ceño ―, no puedes deshacerte de mí. ¡Yo soy el verdadero!

Red sonrió ―. ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importa un perdedor como tú?

― ¿Quién descubriría que no eres tú?

― ¿Quién lamentaría tu desaparición?

― ¿Quién lloraría tu muerte?

Red dio un paso hacia él y se agachó a su altura ―. Nadie ―susurró.

Ash apretó la mandíbula y lo apartó de un empujón. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, respirando con fuerza.

―No, no, no, no, no, no… ―decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y caminaba en círculos ―. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ―contaba sus dedos una y otra vez. Seguía dando vueltas y Red estaba en el centro.

―No sirve que hagas eso, esto no es un sueño, esto es real, Ash ―sonrió ―, yo soy real.

Lo tomó por los hombros, deteniéndolo mientras caminaba; lo miró a los ojos, degustó el terror y la desesperación de su mirada y sonrió.

―Yo soy real y tú no.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Yep, tiene un final abierto (?

Ash contaba sus dedos porque esa es una forma de saber si estás dormido o no.

Gary le hacía bullying a Ash(?

Es evidente de que el chico no estaba bien de la cabeza en este fic.

Creo que le puse OoC, a Ash y a Red (Gary no, yo creo que es así de malote XD).

No recuerdo qué otras cosas tenía que explicar...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si les gustó, pueden decírmelo con un review, sino, también :3

Me gustaría invitarlos al reto del foro, especial, ya que es en conmemoración del segundo año del mismo *cries*

No se me ocurre que más decir... :v

Adiós~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
